


suddenly i see you

by ilovegirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kuroo is a great friend, M/M, also gay confusion, daichi and kuroo become roomies, fun times, gay chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovegirls/pseuds/ilovegirls
Summary: "I say that's gay""WHAT""You're both gay"Daichi leaves Miyagi to study in Tokyo and Suga remains behind... gay chaos incoming !
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	suddenly i see you

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first time ive written something in a loooooong while but i still hope someone likes it

They were standing outside his house, on the front porch, it was maybe 5 AM, the sun had only started to rise and the air smelled fresh, new. Daichi actually had said goodbye to everyone yesterday, they even threw a party for him. And yet here he was, bags and all, his train leaving in an hour, with Suga waiting on one of the stairs. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?", Daichi asked. 

Suga climbed one stair further. "I just wanted to see you, that's all.", 

he had a faint smile. "So anyways, first day in the big city huh.", He laughed, trying his best to sound teasing even though everyone could hear sorrow in his voice. Daichi tried to overhear that.

"Ugh shut up, I've been to Tokyo before. With you. We went to the Nationals, together. You and Asahi even helped me move everything into the dorm."

"I know, I know, It's just... The last time I'll get to do this in person for a while" Suga said. That sadness was there again.

And now he felt it too. Sugawara was trying to joke and tease him like he always did but this time something was off. Then it downed on him. This is the end. He probably won't be able to see his family till the next break and who knows when he'll see his friends? Everyone was about to start a new life with a new schedule, when were they going to find time to play volleyball or hang out again? Of course, he knew this would happen when he decided to move to Tokyo but now it was about to happen, about to get real. And Daichi wasn't sure if he was actually ready for such a change.

The words rushed out of Daichi: "I'm gonna miss you, us, ugh. This. I'm gonna miss this so much. Maybe I should just stay here." 

He wasn't exactly sure how he let that slip out, he was doing just fine at the party yesterday but the feeling of not knowing what might happen in a few months overcame him. He was going to start a new life.

"Oh my God, Daichi don't worry, you'll be fine. You're nice and super hot, I'm sure you'll find new friends in no time. Cool, big city friends." Suga punched his arm, harder than usual. 

"But I will miss you too, we all will. I mean what are we going to do without our captain?". He laughed again. "Or without our best and most handsome setter?". 

"Huh, Kageyama is going, too?"  
This time Daichi tried to laugh too, but he couldn't look at Suga's face without his thoughts interrupting him

'Huh, he really is handsome? Was he ever this pretty? That mole is placed there so perfectly'

"Oh shut up, don't you have a train to catch?"

They went back to laughing. Thank god, it was starting to get too much for Daichi. He always seemed like he was well put together and very mature, but he could never handle such feelings. He didn't even know where to put the affection he felt for Suga, so it was best to ignore and get over it.

"Yeah, you're right. I should get going." 

And then Suga hugged him. This wasn't something unusual for them but this time it felt different... like when he couldn't look into Suga's eyes earlier or when they drank a little too much of his dad's whiskey and their lips almost touched... Or when- 

He couldn't finish his thoughts before Suga let him go and made his way home leaving Daichi alone on the stairs again, his heart raging. 

As Daichi had finally arrived at the station, his train was already there. He made his way to a free seat, but he still couldn't shake off that weird tugging in his chest. He tried to tell himself that he was just nervous about Tokyo, that's all, but at the same time Daichi felt as if his body was missing the warmth Suga's hug. His efforts to keep his mind off what happened earlier were actually successful only that he's actually made himself nervous about college. And so Daichi found himself in front of his dormitory, on the way to his room. When he opened the door he noticed someone else was already there.  
'Oh, must be my new roommate', he thought.  
But when he actually saw who it was, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"YOU?" they both shouted at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it wasnt the best ehhh, comments and criticism are always appreciated  
> next chapter coming soon hopefully !


End file.
